


We were on a Break

by fedupwithfairytales



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Just something I thought of one day, One Shot, not my favourite work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedupwithfairytales/pseuds/fedupwithfairytales
Summary: Zutara set a few years after the events of ATLA. Aang and Katara find that they can no longer be around each other. One of their biggest fights yet causes Aang to 'find himself'. During their break, Zuko and Katara find themselves alone and spending an awful lot of time together. What exactly happened in between the time of ATLA and LOK?





	We were on a Break

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was trying to think of a way that Zutara could happen without altering any of the events of ATLA or LOK and my idea kind of got away from me so here it is.

It's been a few years since Aang ended the war. He and Zuko are working furiously to restore harmony and bring peace to the nations. His Avatar duties have caused rifts in his relationship with Katara. They are constantly fighting. They never seem to agree on anything. Aang often ignores Katara's ideas about merging the nations causing them to have one of their biggest fight yet, one that cannot be made better no matter the amount of 'sweeties' said.

"It's not that you're wrong, exactly, you're just extremely not right." These were some of Aang's last words to Katara before she drew the line. If he didn't want to grow up and listen to reason, then maybe she couldn't be with him anymore and she says just this with venom in her words. Instead of arguing this point, Aang only looks to the distance. Maybe she's right. So what does he do? He decides to leave and travel to the air temples to clear his mind.

Katara finds that she couldn't be happier, as if a burden has been lifted from her shoulders. She was done being his mother. She needs time to think too, but she can't do it at home, so she packs a few things and makes her way to visit an old friend. If Aang wouldn't take her advice, then maybe Zuko would see reason. She only needed a few days, one week tops.

Little does she know that Zuko and Mai have been having trouble. Six months ago they broke up for the umpteenth time, this time feeling more permanent. Six months is far too long to be considered a break and Zuko is finally coming to the realization that he probably won't see her again. Needless to say, it's a pleasant and all too welcome surprise when Katara shows up at his doorstep.

He'll never quite forget the way she looked standing in front of him at the palace doors. Her hair, although disheveled, made her look like a force to be reckoned with. She wore her traditional water nation attire although she was a long way from her icy home. Her face carried a determined expression, one he knew far too well. One that he knew meant business. She was here for something, and if he knew Katara, she wouldn't stop until she got it.

She doesn't wait to be invited inside. Having visited Zuko frequently with Aang, Katara considers the palace a second home to her, even more so than any of the air temples she has wasted her days away in. She finds it's odd how familiar this home is to her even though it is all too different from her own home in the southern water tribe; only a fraction of the size and nowhere near as eloquent. The fire surrounding her brought her a warmth she hadn't known in years and Zuko's humble smile and bow doesn't help to cool her down. She never realized it, but whenever they met she always felt a little warmer, a little safer.

"It's always a pleasure to have you visit, Katara," Zuko says as he closes the door behind them. There is nothing but sincerity in his voice. Katara, despite being constantly ready for a fight, was an anchor in his life that often helped still his mind.

"I always enjoy visiting my favourite firebender," she replies back. The word 'favourite' a slip that causes them to both turn their heads away in an attempt to hide their blush.

Zuko notices that she is alone and asks about Aang. Katara avoids his eyes and tells him she hasn't seen him in months and that she doesn't want to talk about it. He was being stupid and she didn't need to deal with that anymore. That's not what she came for. And before Zuko can question her further she asks him which room she would be able to stay in for the rest of her visit. She didn't need to ask, she knows the one.

Later that evening they both dine together, both getting lost in the conversation, their laughter filling the hall. It would be one of many dinners that they are to share.

Zuko can't help but notice the way Katara's eyes light up as she laughs and he lets himself wonder what it would be like to hear that laugh every day. It's the first time that either of them have been able to get through a dinner without an argument and it's…nice.

Somehow the topic of relationships comes up (they're too drunk to remember who started it) and they learn of each other's respective break-ups. The table goes quiet. The light suddenly too bright, the room suddenly too small. Katara can't help but shed a tear—whether out of sadness or frustration, she would never know. Zuko knows this feeling all too well. Not wanting to ever see her cry, wanting only to hear her laugh and see her smile, he reaches out to lay his hand on hers.

She quickly draws her hand away and stands up abruptly. What was she doing, spilling her soul to this man who was once her enemy? What was he doing, reaching out to the girlfriend of his best friend who trusted him with his life?

And like that, dinner is over.

They are quick to forget what happened that night, eager to forget their love troubles. They move right into plans for restoring harmony to the nations. This is Katara's time and she will make Zuko listen when Aang would not. She tells him all about uniting the nations to live together, that keeping the nations separate will do nothing but cause more problems for everyone. She has given this much thought. She goes on and on about everything they can do for their people, but Zuko has a hard time budging, after all, he can't make any decisions without the Avatar.

At the mention of his name Katara clenches her fist, "You can't keep living in the past. It's not just the Avatar's world anymore, Zuko. You know I'm right. The world is heading towards this and you can either be a part of it and help create progress, or you can just sit on your throne and sulk, waiting for someone else to make the decision for you."

He doesn't know if it's because this has been something he has been considering for a while or if it's the way Katara is standing there with a commanding presence and a fire in her eyes, but Zuko agrees to give it more thought and to work closely with her on this matter. At this, a small hint of a smile flickers on her face.

For the next few months, that's exactly what they do. They spend entire days cooped up together discussing possible ways to unite the nations. What type of government will they have? Where would the capital be? Who would be in charge of the military and possible relocation of the citizens? Every question leads to two more. The days were never long enough to find all the answers.

But it wasn't always about saving the world. In their free time Zuko and Katara take their much deserved breaks to watch plays or firebender performances on the streets. Once, they even went away to Ember Island to spend the weekend lazing on the beach. This is where they have their best sparring match yet.

At first, Zuko is able to easily out manoeuver Katara, but on their last night on the island Katara gets the best of him. In the light of the bonfire she grins. It's her first win, but most certainly not her last. These are Zuko's favourite nights.

Often times, Zuko brings her to his favourite place in the palace garden where they have now taken to eating dinner. Many nights end looking at the stars with nothing but the trickle of the fountain to break the silence. These are Katara's favourite nights.

On one particular stormy night, the two find themselves with nothing to do, both too tired to fight, but too wired to go to sleep. They have become comfortable in each other's presence, their past seemingly long behind them. It is this very level of comfort that causes Katara to slip.

"Honestly, all I really want right now is a drink and someone to cuddle with."

Zuko turns quickly to see Katara's face turning the colour of the robes he had lent her.

"I can't believe I said that aloud," she manages to get out. "I didn't mean you. I meant just in general of course. You know when you get that feeling where you need a good cuddle… but maybe you don't. And if you did, then why with me? That would be weird. Wouldn't it?" She can't stop talking. She's nervous and embarrassed and just wants to get out of there. This isn't like her.

"I suppose it would be," Zuko replies. "Perhaps we should just retire for the evening."

Katara agrees and berates herself all the way to her room. She knows why she said it. There's no denying that she has felt an unusual attraction to Zuko since they met, made only stronger over the past few months. It reminds her of the way she felt back in the cave. He keeps her on her toes, he listens to her, makes her smile…There was always a feeling of hope whenever she was with him and that was something she wanted to keep close.

Zuko realizes halfway through walking back to his own room that maybe it's important to talk about what just happened. After all, that's what women like right? To talk? So he finds himself walking to Katara's room with every part of him screaming 'no'.

He doesn't knock. He opens the door and there she is, sitting on her bed, brushing her hair in the candlelight. The room lighting up as lightning strikes outside. She gasps, but not because of the storm. It's the way he's looking at her, both cautiously and with awe. She notices a bottle of wine in his hand and she laughs. That's all he needed to hear.

The candle burns out as they lay together on the bed, their eyes finally closing shut. Katara's head rests on Zuko's chest, his arm cradles around her. They sleep soundly. They feel safe.

This carries on for another week before Katara finally kisses him under the tree in their special place (and of course it's Katara because Zuko always overthinks everything).

"Katara," he whispers to her in the moonlight, while still wrapped in her embrace.

"Yes?" she whispers back, afraid to break the spell cast around them. Her thumb traces lightly over his scar sending a shiver down his spine.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too."

And they're happy. And life is good. The next few months are a dream. Almost all discussion of their idea of a United Republic is put aside as they explore their new relationship—because of course they're in a relationship now, even the servants are talking about it.

But then there is a knock at the door and Zuko is being told he has a visitor. He looks to Katara, but she doesn't know who it is either. They weren't expecting anyone, but they walk hand in hand together to the grand hall only to drop their hands to their sides when they see the all too familiar back of the Avatar.

"Avatar Aang, it's nice to see you." Zuko bows to greet his friend.

Aang reciprocates, "Fire Lord Zuko, my friend. It's been a while! I'm sorry I didn't write but—Katara?"

Katara moves from the shadows and nods her head. "Aang."

In a second Aang is already at her side, picking her up in the air and kissing her. He is too happy to notice that she is not kissing him back. He starts apologizing, going on about how she was right and how it shouldn't have taken a year to realize that he was wrong and acting like a child. Katara doesn't hear a word, she is looking at Zuko the whole time. She feels lost.

"Fire Lord Zuko, thank you for keeping my girlfriend company while I was away. I didn't know she was here but I'm glad she was with someone I can trust." That's when the guilt hits them both. "Oh, and on my travels I ran into someone I think you might want to see."

The door opens and Mai strolls in and right into Zuko's arms. He hugs her back and mumbles about how nice it is to see her again. Inside, he is shattered. The life he had envisioned with Katara shatters in mere seconds, but he supposes this day was bound to come.

"What have you been doing while I was gone?" Mai asks, holding onto Zuko's arm.

"Katara and I have been planning a United Republic of Nations. It has been hard, but I think it has turned out great. Avatar Aang, if you would like to see it?"

"Of course! I can't wait."

Katara leaves them to it, claiming she needs to pack up her things. There is no doubt in her mind that she will be going back with Aang that night.

When the two men are finished with their discussion, Zuko finds himself in her room. An all too familiar room now, filled with memories that would never be revisited.

He tells her he doesn't know what to do. His has never enjoyed his life as much as in this past year with her. He can't stand to lose her, but with Aang's arrival he has remembered his duties as Fire Lord and he realizes that there is a chance that all their hard work can pay off.

Katara understands. She loves him too, more than anything, but she knows that if she leaves Aang and tells him about her and Zuko that he would feel betrayed and never help form the United Republic. No matter how much he claims to have changed, he would never recover. The world needs the Republic, and it can only happen if she leaves Zuko and her feelings behind.

And then they are in each other's arms once more, kissing each other, not wanting to let go because this would be the last time it could ever happen. Once Katara stepped out of this room, there was no returning to what they had built. Time could never pass slow enough. The moment would end, but these were the memories that they would look back to whenever times were tough, whenever they wanted to remember that home always exists, even when you can never return.


End file.
